Duo's Ripped Jeans
by Subaru
Summary: ! Shounen -ai ! The prequel to Li-sensei Sells A Sword. Wufei seduces Quatre while everyone's away...


Dedicated to swythangel who wanted another 4x5/5x4!

Wufei smiled as he went into the drawing room. Quatre had said he'd like to practice his violin today and now that it was the new day, Wufei had plenty of time to execute his plan. 

He curled up on the sofa, the violin sitting in its case on the other end of the large piece of furniture. Wufei put his glasses on and opened his book, reveling in the feel of soft fabric against his skin.

------

Quatre bounced out of bed. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. Today would be a gorgeous day! He hurriedly got dressed and paused in front of Trowa's door. He debated on whether or not to check on his friend. Quatre opened the door quietly and frowned. The bed was made. _Oh yeah…he had a mission. Silly me!_

As Quatre went further down the hall, he realized that Duo and Heero had also gone on missions. Leaving him alone with Wufei. Well, not really alone, he had the various servants flitting about the residence, but…they usually did not interrupt him when he was with his comrades.

Quatre set out to find his violin. He had missed playing it on his latest mission and would welcome its sweet voice. He headed for the drawing room.

Quatre opened the door. There was his violin on the couch and beyond that was Wufei. Quatre's jaw dropped. Wearing nothing but cut-off Jean shorts and glasses.

Wufei glanced up from his book with indifference and looked down again. Wufei turned a page before Quatre walked into the room.

"Ohayo, Wufei-kun!" Quatre tried to go for cheer, but ended up sounding like someone who was caught doing something they weren't supposed to. Wufei wrote down a note on the text he was reading and turned another page.

"Ohayo." He replied in his usual way. Quatre edged towards his violin.

"Mind if I take my violin?" Quatre asked.

"Not at all. Some fine music would be quite nice this morning." Wufei said, turning a page and making another note in the notebook in his lap.

_Damn. Now I have to stay and play. At least I can close my eyes_. Quatre opened the case and made himself concentrate on tuning the violin.

Wufei looked up at Quatre. He seemed to be forcing himself not to look at him. _Good._ Wufei thought, then allowed himself a bit of vanity. _Though why he wouldn't is beyond me. Martial Arts has been good to my body_. Wufei answered his question. _Aha! His hormones are at this very moment going absolutely haywire!_ Wufei noted this down in his notebook and went back to the book that had instructed him on how to get his man: do something out of your normal ordinary and he will be putty in your hands! Said the title. Though it was in Chinese, so he doubted that Quatre could read it. 

"Any requests?" Quatre shivered as Wufei looked at him.

"No. Play something you love to play." Wufei went back to his book. Quatre closed his eyes and began.

------

Halfway through, Quatre had to stop and put the violin down.

"Excuse me please." And out he ran quickly, heading for the nearest bathroom for a shower. He had been stupid to open his eyes. For Wufei had seen fit to like the song and practice his kata to the music.

When he dared to poke his head into the room again, Wufei was still there. This time covered neck to foot in his usual white baggy clothing. Quatre raged in, but his confused words died on his lips as Wufei looked up again, shrugged and went back to his book, writing more notes.

"Shall I resume?" Quatre whispered.

"If it so pleases you to do so." Wufei said clearly, not looking at the other boy.

"Yes." Quatre picked up the violin and bow and began another song. Thankfully, Wufei didn't get up. His only movements were to turn the page and occasionally write notes. 

Abdul knocked and entered.

"Lunch is ready, Quatre-sama." He said.

"Oh!" Quatre blinked as his stomach growled at the mention of food. He'd skipped breakfast. Wufei stood, packed up his things and brushed past Quatre.

"Oh, good. I'm famished." He was gone.

"Abdul…?"

"Yes, Quatre-sama?"

"What do you know of seduction?"

"Come again?" Abdul nearly face-faulted. *

"Never mind." Quatre blushed as he packed his violin and bow away and followed the object of his confused state of mind and sensitive skin.

------

"Wufei-kun?" Quatre watched Wufei eat.

"Hai?"

"About those Jean shorts, are they yours?"

"Yes." _I'll have to pay Duo back for ripping his favorite jeans. Maybe he won't notice. I can blame it on… hell…I don't even need to confess to the deed!_ Wufei smiled.

Quatre watched apprehensively as Wufei grinned in the most devilish way.

"Ah." Quatre paused. "Is that what you usually wear when you are alone?" Silence met with this question.

"Depends."

"Oh." They continued to eat in silence.

"Quatre, did you think it was sexy?"

*** hack * * cough * * hack ***

"Beg pardon, did you just say…?" Quatre squeaked, staring at Wufei. Maybe he'd figured the guy all wrong! Quatre flushed.

"I asked if you thought I looked sexy in those shorts." Wufei said shortly as if he had asked Quatre to pass the soy sauce and Quatre didn't understand.

"Um…" Quatre sat up.

Wufei unrelentingly stared at him, food forgotten. His whole being was waiting to either crumple or rejoice at Quatre's words.

Quatre stared back, into deep brown eyes that looked black. He could feel the energy flowing off Wufei. It cloyed around him, screaming say yes say yes say yes!

_What the hell. He IS trying to seduce me and dammit, I want to be seduced!_

"Hell YES!" Quatre cried. Wufei broke into a large grin.

"Oh good. Because they were damn uncomfortable."

"Really?" Quatre's eyes sparkled with mischief. Wufei continued to eat as if Quatre hadn't just told him he thought he was damn sexy.

"Yes." Wufei looked up hesitantly and offered a smile. Quatre shoved his plate across the table, then climbed up after it and plunked down next to Wufei.

"So you're into pain, huh?" Quatre giggled. Wufei flushed deeply.

"Certainly not!" He spluttered. 

"I was just joking, Wufei."

"Good." Wufei said severely. Quatre grinned.

"So…now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose we could go out on a date tonight. The others won't be back by then and we'll have time to get used to one another."

"You move fast." Wufei bantered.

"Don't I though?" Quatre smiled. "But you seduced me with Duo's ripped jeans."

"You knew?!"

"Of course. I am psychic."

"Oh." Wufei cleared his mind of his dirty thoughts and concentrated on his food.

"Well, in any case I invite you to go on a date with me tonight."

"Okay." Wufei said, beginning to eat. Quatre joined him and they finished lunch without further ado.

The End

*AKA face-vaulting

Also, thanks to Lady Lye who pointed out that I had somehow overlooked the rating on this! Or maybe I didn't re-do it when I fixed some minor spelling errors…thanks again!


End file.
